<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Он не знает by Kamarien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405629">Он не знает</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien'>Kamarien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Missing Scene, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:40:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время Чистки от смерти сумели ускользнуть от смерти немногие. <br/>Еще меньше среди выживших было тех, кто был в тот день в Храме.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Он не знает</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано в 2017г на <a href="https://coffeebee.diary.ru/p212565591.htm">Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж</a>.<br/>День 21, тема: Постапокалипсис</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он бежал. Кто бы подумал ещё полдня назад, что Храм, их дом, станет ловушкой. Что он, так не любящий возиться с мелкотой в яслях, будет тащить на руках младенцев. Что ходы на нижние уровни, по которым он с товарищами бегал самоволкой в город, окажутся единственным путём к спасению.<br/>Но думать было опасно, нужно было бежать, таиться и судорожно успокаивать младенца на руках.<br/>Его мир, привычный и надёжный, рухнул в одночасье. Мир, в котором самым страшным была выволочка от мастера Джокасты за поцарапанный датапад, где его через три года ждало звание падавана, где он сам потом взял бы себе ученика.<br/>Теперь же впереди ждала неизвестность, в кармане было семнадцать кредитов и аптечка из Храма, а документы пришлось самому утопить в канализации.<br/>Он бежал — как можно дальше от ужаса гибели.</p><p>...он не узнает, что окажется единственным юнлингом, сбежавшим в тот день из Храма — никто не думал, что в медблоке кто-то был до того, как в воздуховод запустили ядовитый газ. Через двадцать лет он погибнет на далекой планете в результате землетрясения, а девочка, которую он вытащил на руках, станет очень успешной контрабандисткой, пока однажды не потеряется в гиперпространстве из-за поломки двигателя. Что аптечка, которую он продаст на чёрном рынке, однажды попадёт в руки одному джедаю и спасёт несколько жизней — там будет редкая сыворотка.<br/>Не узнает, как однажды его внучка, изучая архивы старого Ордена, удивлённо распахнет глаза, увидев его имя.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>